Storm Bringer: ch 8
I concentrated very hard and made two giant fist out of water. I made one go to where Quintus was and the other to where Claudia was. I commanded the fist to punch Polyphemus and I made the second one go really fast throught the crowd of cyclopses that were surrounding Claudia, while I was having fun a Telekhine crept behind me and shock me. As I fell so did the giant water fist, as they began to surround me I concentrated extremely hard then the telekhines flew back it wasnt any water and so did the cyclopses around Claudia and so did Polyphemus, they all began to fall then I realized the wind was knocking them back I had created the hurricane. I became extremely tired I tried to get up but I couldn't, Claudia took advantage of the situation and started shooting the cyclopses and they started to become dust. Quintus started to get the hand on Polyphemus I started to walk the best I could to the Trident, it was ten feet tall and when I touched it, it shrunk to a more manageable size. Telekhines appeared I thought they were going to kill me but they ran away in fear I thought I was pretty amazing until Claudia was coming towards me, "Silas look out", she shouted. I was grabbed by a huge hand and it took me way deep under the water. "How dare you interfere with my plans", the drowning voice said. "Oceanus!", I called out. "Yes son of Poseidon it is me in the flesh", Oceanus said. Oceanus let me go and I regained my strength, when I looked up to see what the titan looked like he was a thirty foot tall very muscular merman with a shell helmet with two horns coming out, his hands were covered with gauntlets that had spikes coming out and his eyes were blue and when I looked into them it look like sea tides rocking back and fourth. I checked my pocket and Stream Surge was there in its coin form. "So what is your plan, why destroy Florida", I asked the titan. "To recreate my domain your father stole, first Florida then the rest of the US will be destroyed so I can build my underwater kingdom", the titan shouted. I pointed the trident at him and he only laughed. "You dont know how to use that boy, thats like a toy in your hands besides you are in my domain", he told me. The trident shot a blast of green energy and struck him in the eye, "AWWW!", the titan called out. "I guess its not a toy in my hands after all", I told him. "You will suffer in the depths of Tartarus", he replied. I pulled out Stream Surge and flipped it in the air, it turned into a sword. Oceanus swung one of his spiked arms at me I barely dodged it then he brought the other one down over I almost got crushed. I tried to control the water but he was fighting my control so I had to rely on dodging and running. Storm Bringer: ch 9 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page